Un verano patas arriba
by KISHandICHIGO
Summary: Coti es una chica normal y algo loca, que espera tener el mejor verano de su vida ¿pero que hará cuando Amber estará dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para arruinarselo?
1. Prologo

Querido diario:

Hoy es el último día de clases y estoy completamente ansiosa ¡ya quiero que terminen!

Lo primero que haré será grabar con mi inseparable cámara el último día y también sacare fotos, luego cuando tenga completa libertad iré a…ordenar mi habitación vivir sola tiene sus desventajas, nadie te ayuda a limpiar. Esta mas asquerosa de la que tendría Castiel, el rudo pelirrojo es muy desordenado, pero tiene una habitación llamativa.

Y por fin después de limpiar iré al centro comercial, vi un hermoso bikini Rojo que no me quitara nadie.

El año fue muy raro, las continuas peleas con la bruja de Amber y su horda de víboras, algunas peleas con Nathaniel, ya que a veces me pasaba con los comentarios hacia Amber, si quiero Hablar mal de Amber solo debo ir con el chico borde de la escuela, también está la vuelta de Ken y demás. Yo me encargare de que sea el mejor verano de todos.

Cerré mi diario y lo deje debajo de mi almohada, soy Coti tengo 17 años mi cabello es largo y es rojo sangre no es mi color natural eso es claro, es castaño mi verdadero color, vivo sola en un departamento que pago con un buen trabajo, y me darán una semanas de vacaciones.

Aunque mis padres, que viven algo lejos me ayudan un poco, no esperen no vivo sola me acompaña mi inseparable mascota mi perra, se llama Paris, la llevo a pasear todos los días y le encanta jugar con otros perros, es amistosa pero me tocas un pelo y se veras con sus garras y dientes.


	2. Una niña muy molesta

**Bueno luego de poner el prólogo aquí está el primer capítulo de mi historia.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Capitulo 1 "una niña muy molesta"**

Me pongo una falda negra con algunos volados unos zapatitos de igual color y una remera violeta de tirantes, tomo mi cámara y bajo las escaleras de mi hogar. Tomo el tazón de Paris y lo lleno con comida agarro mi tazón le pongo cereal y leche y llevo ambos tazones al comedor, allí ya me espera Paris y juntas desayunamos, luego me despido y con la cámara encendida iba documentando lo que sería el último día de clase.

En el camino me encuentro a Iris y no pierdo oportunidad para grabar.

-Iris di algo sobre este ultimo día-dije mientras seguía caminando pero delante de ella y dando la espalda a las cosas con la que me podría chocar.

-vaya estas muy emocionada amiga, bueno a ver…-ella comenzó a pensar.

-di algo extraordinario que te haya pasado este año-le sugerí yo.

-ohohohoh sisi fui elegida mejor compañera, no rindo materias y la mejor cosa que me paso este año fue que me gane un viaje a Roma wiii-dijo mientras daba un gran salto, yo rei y luego la grabe un poco más.

-di un saludo- con esto no la molestaría mas.

-pues saludo a todas mis amigas que la pasen de maravilla, ¡los amo a todos!

Dicho so deje de grabarla, en vez de eso enfocaba los alrededores hacia comentarios y por supuesto también estaba Iris, antes de entrar a la escuela saque mi cámara fotográfica y me tome una foto con mi amiga pelirroja.

Fui directo a mi loker en el camino me encontré con Ken, aprovechando la situación lo tome de la solapa y me saque una foto, luego la grabe y el dijo algunas palabras de cómo ha sido su año y un saludo final.

-Ken ¿no has visto a Nathaniel? No está en la sala de delegados-

-creo que está en su aula, ya comenzaran las clases-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-oh, entonces lo veré después-

-está bien, nos vemos luego, suerte con tu video-dijo Ken mientras corría a su salón, es un buen chico y ya no me persigue como antes. Corrí hacia el patio pero me encontré con Violeta, hablamos sobre las vacaciones, me mostro un dibujo que está haciendo (espectacular pos cierto) y luego me saque una foto con ella, no quiso que la grabe pero en cualquier momento la pesco desprevenida, nadie se escapa de mi cámara.

-¿otra vez con esa molesta cámara niña? Eres insoportable-me dijo una voz profunda pero grave, que reconocí al instante.

-no te molesta en nada Castiel-dije enojada y poniéndome de puntitas de pie para llegar a su cara.

-aléjate me dejaras ciego-me empujo despacio y sonrió con malicia.

-maldito- con pequeñas cosas me saca de quicio, le enseñe mi dedo medio y sonreí de lado, el soltó una carcajada.

-Castiel de castigo por molestarme, te grabare, di algo extraordinario que te haya pasado en este año.-

-pues nada, ¡déjame m*erda!-dijo Castiel tapando el lente, yo quite la mano y lo acerque más.

-no me iré hasta que digas algo-dije muy decidida, no podía convencerlo, me empujaba tapaba la lente e insultaba en la cámara.

-¡ya basta! ¡No me paso nada extraordinario!- grito con la cara de igual color de su pelo por la furia.

-vamos algo debe haber, ¿no conociste a nadie importante para ti?, ¿no te estás haciendo más conocido con tu banda con Lys? ¿HEEE, HEE? Castiel se sonrojo y sus ojos me ignoraron unos minutos, después volvió a mirar a la cámara-está bien, la banda con Lys cada vez es más conocida ¿contenta mujer?

-¡SIII!-grite dando un salto- ahora di un saludo, es la última cosa que pido.

-salvo excepciones, hagan un favor al mundo y púdranse-dijo Castiel mostrando el dedo medio.

-que amable-dije con notable sarcasmo mientras apagaba la cámara.

-para qué pides estas jode huevos si te vas a quejar-dijo cruzando brazos.

-bien, bien, me voy a clases entregan mis notas, tu también deberías venir-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-ya que, no voy a clases en todo el año, un día no le hará daño a mi mente-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

Una última cosa-dije antes de entrar en el establecimiento.

-¿ahora qué cosa quieres?-dijo con notable molestia. Pero antes de enojarse más, pase uno de mis brazos por su cuello y le tome una foto conmigo luego Salí corriendo, no les gustan las fotos y menos desprevenidas.

-¡ven aquí niña loca!-dijo corriendo detrás mío. Yo reía y le gritaba que no era una niña pero antes de doblar en una esquina me atrapo pero me paralice al ver la situación.

Castiel me había acorralado con sus brazos contra una pared y unas de sus rodillas estaba entre mis piernas no tenía escapatoria, se me subieron los colores ¡era muy vergonzoso! Yo mire mis pies y no dije nada.

-De pronto te callaste ¿he niña?-dijo con sorna.

-no soy una niña-dije con los colores hasta arriba de mi cabeza.

-si porque te comportas como una-dijo tomando mi mentón, yo mire a la derecha y me pareció ver una melena rubia, espero que no haya sido Amber. Castiel me acercaba mas a él y yo cerré los ojos, si se estaba burlando de mi lo pagara caro.

-¡NO QUIERO MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO EN MI ESCUELA! ¡Señorito ya besaras a tu novia después!-grito la directora, por alguna razón su aparición me molesto mucho, pero me sonroje al oír la palabra "novia".

- ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!-grite rápidamente, luego Salí corriendo a mi clase, ya estábamos como a media hora de retraso.

Castiel Pov.

-¡m*erda! Estuve a un milímetro de besarla ¡cómo se me pudo ocurrir eso! Ahora seguro me evitara, o creerá que jugaba con ella ¡p*ta!

Que le den a la escuela ya cerraron las notas, y no me llevo ninguna por el simple hecho que estudio para los exámenes, vuelvo a mi lugar de siempre el patio.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, un rewiew no le hace mal a nadie ¿he? xD**


	3. Por que la niña

**Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "Un verano patas arriba" espero sea de su agrado,**

**Capítulo 2- "Por que la niña... era simplemente una torpe"**

* * *

Amber Pov.

-¡Maldita lagartija!-Grite mientras era un mar de lágrimas mis amigas, Li y Charlotte me consolaban- ¡cómo se atreve a quitarme a Castiel!

-ay Amber no llores, debe haber una explicación del por qué Castiel haría eso, ósea, ¿quién se fijaría en una loca como esa?-Me hablo Li, mientras Charlotte asentía.

-snif SI- exclame firmemente-tiene que haber una, y lo averiguaremos, Charlotte llama a Karla, ella será nuestro conejito de indias.

Coti Pov.

Las clases habían terminado ya había grabado a todos y saque fotos por doquier solo faltaba Nath.

Estaba oficialmente libre, quede con Iris, Rosalya, Melody y Violeta para el centro comercial, pero yo primero debía limpiar mi apartamento, por lo que dije que las vería ahí. Antes de salir del instituto me encontré con Nathaniel.

-Hola Nath, te estuve buscando todo el día-dije mientras prendía mi cámara.

-si –dijo mientras reía- me lo dijo Ken, lo que pasa es que como fue la entrega de notas estaba tan nervioso que no salí de ahí ni para almorzar-se sonrojo, seguro por la vergüenza.

-quien soy yo para retarte, ven dime algo extraordinario que te haya pasado, el con gusto acepto y luego me saque una foto con el.

Hablaba tranquilamente cuando distinguí una melena roja junto con una blanca, ahora no quería hablar con él, me despedí rápidamente de Nath y corrí a mi casa.

Normal Pov.

-¿qué le pasa a Coti?-pregunto Lysandro tranquilamente.

- no tengo idea "genial ahora me ignorara, lo que me faltaba"-se maldijo Castiel-Lysandro vamos al centro comercial, debo comprarle un nuevo collar a demonio.

-¿Hm? ¿Estás seguro? No será una excusa ¿no?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Me acompañaras o no?!-grito Castiel con algo de furia.

-ya está bien, no tienes que gritar amigo-dijo Lys mientras caminaba a la salida.

Coti Pov.

Mi casa esta mas desordenada que no se que, empecé por mi habitación, Paris me ayudaba tirando cosas que no servían, seguí por la cocina y asi hasta terminar la casa, solo tarde 2 horas un nuevo record.

-Vamos París te comprare cosas el centro comercial- en este centro comercial dejan entrar mascotas y aprovechare para conseguir cosas para la mía.

En media hora llegamos y me encontré con las chicas casi al entrar, después visitamos las tiendas y pasamos un buen rato.

Normal Pov.

-bien Karla-dijo una voz- vete con ellas y busca información pregúntale cosas como ¿Qué piensas de Castiel? O ¿Cómo es tu relación con Castiel? Luego iras con Castiel que está en el patio de comidas y preguntaras cosas de la lagartija. Asi hasta que descubras, si es verdad que Castiel jugaba con ella.

-está bien Li, eso hare-

Castiel Pov.

Estaba en el patio de comidas junto con Lysandro y Demonio, Lysandro fue a ver algunas tiendas de época y luego vinimos a comer algo.

Estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche una risa chillona, Era Iris y donde este ella está la niña.

Las ignore lo más que pude, ella estaba enojada no era recomendable hablarle. Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien hablo.

-se nota que no conoces a una chica-me dijo Lysandro.

- ¿y qué? ¿Tu las conoces?- critique yo.

-por lo menos más que tú, no está enojada eso es seguro.-

Iba a contestar pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¡hola chicos!- era Karla, el conejito de experimentos de Amber, si se acerca es porque traman algo.

-hola Karla-dijo Lysandro, yo solo moví mi mano en gesto de saludo.

-¿qué hacen?-pregunto estúpidamente, lo que tiene en vestirse a la moda le falta en cerebro.

-comemos ¿no se nota?-dije con mal humor.

- ya no era para contestar así-dijo sonriendo, luego se sentó a mi lado-oye Castiel ¿qué piensas de…?-

-¿viniste a interrogarnos? ¿Amber te envió?- o chicas, son muy obvias, pero bueno si no es nada que me moleste te contestare-

-solo venía a decirte que piensas de Coti Flawer- yo casi al instante mire la mesa en las que estaban las chicas, pero ya no estaban ahí.- ¿Qué te importa?- le conteste.

-¿vamos no eran amigos?-me dijo Karla con una sonrisa.

-solo somos eso, amigos ahora esfúmate, o mejor vámonos nosotros Lysandro, le compremos el maldito collar a demonio-dije levantándome junto con Lys, directo a la tienda de mascotas.

Normal Pov.

-pero que mal genio-critico Karla.

La chica llamo a Li y le conto como le fue con los dos adolescentes.

-Castiel dice que solo son amigos, no piensa nada más de ella y en cuanto a Coti, esta algo molesta con el pero no enojada, su relación con Cast es solo amistad

- no me la creo, pero por el momento eso es todo, ven para la casa de Amber.

Coti Pov.

Estaba en la tienda de mascotas, comprando algunas cosas para Paris, entre ellas una nueva correa color plateado ella se había encargado de romper la anterior, mi perrita es muy buena y obediente pero cuando ve un gato se vuelve loca. Por eso no la puedo llevar cuando Nath me invita a ver gatitos. Ojo entre Nath y yo nada, solo somos amigos y el cree lo mismo si señor.

Voy directo a la caja, distrayéndome mirando cosas, por eso mismo no me doy cuenta cuando me choco con algo, o más bien alguien.

-¡ay! Lo siento- exclame cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- si como no, ya me parecía raro que no hayas hecho la torpeza del día-escuche una voz riéndose de mi, y la reconocí instantáneamente yo no quería encontrarme con el hoy, a veces creo que el destino me odia con todo su ser, si es que tiene ser.

-ya cállate-dije tomando la mano que Castiel me ofrecía-me duele el trasero- me dije a mi misma frotando para calmar el dolor.- ¿Qué haces aquí Castiel?- pregunte mientras terminaba mi trayecto a la caja.

-vine a acompañar a demonio a ver traseros perrunos, por favor si que a veces eres tonta-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada, como me acostumbraba hacer siempre.

-es un placer hablar contigo Castiel-dije con notable sarcasmo. Termine de pagar la correa y se la puse al instante.- ¡hola Demonio!-exclame mientras acariciaba el pelaje y orejas del canino ¡qué lindo collar llevas!

-¡guaf! ¡Guaf!- me dijo en respuesta mientras movía su cola.

-aun no entiendo cómo le agradas tanto-dijo Castiel.

-vete al diablo-le dije al pelirrojo mientras caminaba fuera del local, seguida por el.

-lo mismo digo, ¿quieres ir a pasearlos al parque?-

- de hecho me dirigía ahí-le dije adelantando el paso, el sabia que eso significaba una cosa ¡carreras!

-¡no está ves no me ganaras!- grito antes de comenzar a correr.

Ambos llegamos al parque cansados y sedientos, la carrera la había ganado Castiel, pero eso ya no importa, creo que me dará un paro cardiaco.

-te dije que ganaría- dijo sentado en un banco mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-solo …..Fue…..suerte…..- suspire con mis manos en las rodillas, dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-niña eres una exagerada, parece como si te estuvieras por morir, siéntate de una buena vez- Castiel puso una mano en mi abdomen y me tiro hacia el asiento más cercano, no le reproche estaba muy cansada para hacerlo.

Charlamos unos minutos y cuando estuvimos listos caminamos por el parque paseando a nuestros caninos, Castiel me compro un helado, pero cuando estiro su mano para que lo tomara, cambio de dirección y el cono de helado fue clavado en mi nariz-yo comencé a reírme al igual que el, lo había hecho a propósito pero se que no lo hizo con maldad, yo tome su cono de helado y se lo puse en una de sus mejillas, yo si lo hice con maldad jajaja. Estábamos tranquilos cuando paso lo que no quería que pasara nunca, Paris vio un gato y ladro histéricamente mientras comenzaba a correr yo no solté la correa a tiempo y me arrastro con ella-¡PARIS! ¡PARIS DEJA DE CORRER!-detrás de nosotras corrían un pelirrojo y su perro, esto dolerá cuando termine. Por fin Paris se detuvo al ver que no alcanzaría al gato.

-¡Coti! ¿estás bien?- me dijo Castiel agachándose a mi lado.

-si creo que si- dije intentando pararme pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor-¡AY!

Castiel Pov.

Me preocupe al verla tirada en el suelo, cada vez que le ocurría algo a la niña me sobrecogía del miedo y corría lo más rápido posible a su lado. Mire que no estuviera dañada y me encontré con su rodilla izquierda sangrando-Joder, la segunda torpeza del día, no esta mal- ella me miro acusadoramente y yo le sonreí-te llevo a la casa- ella se iba a imponer pero se cayó la boca al ver como la agarraba, uno de mis brazos paso de tras de su espalda y los otros atrás de sus rodillas, cuidando de no dañarla, vaya no pesa nada.

-¿Castiel qué haces?- me pregunto tontamente ¿Qué no es obvio?

- te llevare a casa y no hables más, suficientes preguntas tontas por hoy.

El camino fue en silencio, pero un silencio confortante, realmente disfrute ese paseo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas/os que me dejaron un rewiew ¡de verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo!**_

_**wendylove4: la verdad me divierto muchisimo escribiendo esto, amo poner a castiel, en situaciones asi xD**_

_**Missy: ¡muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! ¡la verdad te lo agradesco mucho!**_

_**Irii Cullen: ¡me alegro que te guste! Este fic tendra varios capitulos, que espero que te gusten por igual ^^**_

_**¡De verdad muchas gracias! Espero les guste y comenten ^^ **_


	4. Maldito Destino

**¡y aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Un verano patas arriba"! Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 3: Maldito destino.**

* * *

**Castiel pov.**

Había pasado una semana del accidente, y no había vuelto a saber de ella, esta niña si no le hablas tú puede pasar un año y ni siquiera se acordara de tu existencia. Pero no me importa ¿Por qué habrá de importarme?

**FLASH BACK.**

-Gracias por traerme Castiel- me dijo cuándo la deje en la puerta de su departamento.

-Si como sea, déjame ponerte algo para desinfectarte- dije entrando a su casa sin el permiso de nadie, como siempre.

-No es necesario Castiel- Castiel Castiel, si sigue así ¡me cansare de mi propio nombre!

-cierra esa bocota que tienes y dime donde está tu maldito botiquín niñata- le dije algo cansado, ella solo inflo los mofletes y se sentó con pesadez en su sillón luego miro a la ventana y contesto-está en el baño, en el estante junto a la bañera- sonrió, no se si esa curvatura era para mi o solo lo hacía porque si, espera… ¿Qué carajos me importa? Fui a buscarlo y volví enseguida ella se encontraba acariciando a su perro mientras observaba el paisaje que hay desde su ventana.

-dame tu pierna- dicho eso, y sin pensar me senté a su lado y acosté a su extremidad en mi regazo- me sonroje al darme cuenta pero era tarde, ella miraba confundida y con un sonrojo que me parecía tierno hasta a mi. Con un algodón, empapado en agua le limpie los restos de sangre seca y luego con uno nuevo, llenó de alcohol mire con una sonrisa la niña se destacaba por ser una tonta con los ardores y dolencias parecidas-esto dolerá mucho-

-¿hee?- antes que pudiera decir otra cosa le toque la herida con el alcohol y ella dio un respingo seguido de un infantil grito- ¡ten cuidado idiota!- me grito con algunas lagrimitas que seco rápidamente.

-dios eres la reencarnación de la maricondad- ella me dio una mirada asesina pero luego desistió y miro a la ventana. Volví a tocarle la herida y se dejo esta vez, trate de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible no me gusta verla sufrir, por más estúpida que sea su envolví con una venda y listo el idiota problema se acabó.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

No sabía que hacer, tenía tres meses de verano y no sabía en que aprovecharlo, genial. Llamare a Lisandro, quizás quiere ensayar un poco.

**Coti pov.**

A una semana del accidente, Castiel no me había vuelto a llamar, pensé todos lo días en el y lo que había pasado, quizás lo llame ¿o mejor no?aishh no tengo idea.

FLASH BACK.

Castiel me había llevado al departamento específicamente hasta la puerta no me soltó en ningún momento, la gente nos miraba raro pero después veían mi pierna y entendían.

-Gracias por traerme Castiel- le dije mientras le daba la espalda y abría mi puerta.

-si como sea, déjame ponerte algo para desinfectarte- entro a la casa sin el permiso de nadie, ya era una costumbre para el.

-no es necesario Castiel- últimamente digo mucho su nombre y le molesta, solo por eso lo seguiré diciendo.

-¡cierra esa bocota que tienes y dime donde está tu maldito botiquín niñata!- me grito por milésima vez, es demasiado impaciente, molesto y se burla de mi cada vez que puede pero aun así me junto con el, pero a veces cansaba, inflo mis cachetes y me tiro al sillón y poso mis ojos a la ventana-está en el baño, en el estante junto a la bañera- luego sonrió sin razón, tal vez…. Nah no creo, mientras Castiel buscaba dicho botiquín mi perra se acercó a mi algo arrepentida, buscando perdón, yo le sonreí y acaricie ella por supuesto estaría perdonada, me puse a observar el paisaje y no me di cuenta cuando Castiel me arrebato mi pierna y la puso en su regazo yo mire confundida,las mejillas se calentaron al instante y el también se sonrojo, por lo que decidió no mirar nada más que mi extremidad. Con el algodón empapado en agua toco delicada pero firme la zona a limpiar, yo seguía mirándolo algo confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

Luego tomo algodón y alcohol y me miro maliciosamente.

-esto dolerá mucho- y antes que pudiera reaccionar me toco en la herida y el ardor llego yo di un respingo y luego un grito, el sabe que esto duele demasiado pero aun asi lo hace para verme soltar una lagrima- ¡ten cuidado idiota!-grite mientras me secaba unas lagrimitas que se escapaban de mis ojos-

- ¡dios! Eres la reencarnación de la maricondad- me dijo en broma, lo mire con un rostro asesino y el solo sonrió, pero desistí no tenía caso pelear ahora con el. Solo enfoque mi vista a la ventana nuevamente. Castiel toco la herida otra vez, pero con cuidado de no volver a lastimarme, Por ultimo me envolvió en una venda y listo.

todo termino, le sonreí de oreja a oreja- ¡gracias Cast!

-si, como sea- dijo robando unas galletas de mi alacena.

- si toma lo que quieras, no hay problema- le dije sarcásticamente, no me molestaba ya era una costumbre que venga a mi departamento a robar comida, total yo hacía lo mismo.

-jajaja gracias por tu hospitalidad- me dijo en burla mientras caminaba a la puerta junto a Demonio-me largo, Adiós Paris- dijo tocando la cabeza de esta-adiós cosa horrible-como no refiriéndose a mi.

-adiós monstro- yo me acerque a el y deposite un beso en su mejilla, se que eso lo molesta de sobremanera.

-GRRR- gruño dando un portazo, y el muy tonto se olvidó de su perro

-¿wuaf?- ladro Demonio mirando a la puerta.

- que dueño más idiota tienes Demonio- dije de la misma forma que el perro. Cinco segundos más tarde Castiel se precipitó a la puerta- ¡Jo***! ¡Vámonos Demonio!- tomo al perro de su correa y el lo siguió animadamente-¡Adiós!- dije por última vez pero Castiel no contesto, Demonio dio un alarido de despedida.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Saldré a patinar eso me aliviara el apresure a vestirme y me coloque los patines, deje a Paris durmiendo, no deseo molestarla.

A paso tranquilo me deslizo por la célebre ciudad, saludando a la gente que pasaba y demás conocidos.

- ¡HEYY! ¡¿QUE ACASO LA HERMOSA SEÑORITA NO SABE SALUDAR?!- Me grito una voz conocida, enfoque mi vista en una tienda de videojuegos y allí estaban, eran Armin, Alexy, Ken y el que había gritado, Dakota o mejor digamos Dake.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dije con una sonrisa amplia, fui hasta ellos y salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- ¿Cómo están?

- pues aquí ya vez, acompañando a Armin a comprar un juego- me dijo Ken mientras pasaba un brazo a mi alrededor, era bastante confianzudo.

-si pero ya me estoy cansando, quiero ir a surfear con una hermosa señorita- me dijo Dake tirando los tejos.

- pues que te vaya súper- le dije levantando mi pulgar en alto a lo que Dake solo bufo y los demás dieron una carcajada general.

- ¡por fin encontré lo que buscaba!- grito Armin.

- ¡BUFFFFFFF QUE ALIVIOO! ¿Ya podemos irnos?- dijo a los suspiros una peliazul mientras apresuraba a su hermano a la caja.

-¿Qué buscaba Armin?-pregunte yo, camine hacia donde el estaba y vi lo que le emociono tanto ¡POKEMON BLANCO Y NEGRO 2! ¡HOOO DIOS MIOO! Mi espíritu friki me tomo y sin pensarlo le pregunte a Armin cuál de las dos versiones había comprado, así yo compraría la contraria y nos ayudaríamos en el juego.

- compre la black versión- dijo mientras miraba su nintendo DS. Yo me apresure a comprar la otra versión, después jugaría y viciaría.

- ¡Vamos Armin acompañame!- suplicaba Alexy para que su querido hermano le acompañara de compras.

-olvidalo- dijo el sin dejar de mirar la nintendo, la verdad era una escena muy graciosa.

-eres malo- lloro Alexy.

- bla bla, déjame elegir a mi poco inicial Alexy no molestes, mmm ¡un Tepig!-

-bueno chicos un gusto verlos nos vemos- dije mientras comenzaba a patinar.

-¡ADIOS!- Grito Alexy, Armin dijo que después jugara asi le pasaba pokemon, mientras Ken y Dake me daban un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me fui y a lo lejos podía ver como Dake fruncía el enseño.

**Normal pov.**

-sabes que nunca tendríamos oportunidad con ella- dijo un castaño.

- y tu sabes que la razón de eso solo es una, y esa razón tiene que ver con un estúpido pelirrojo.- sentencio un rubio

**Castiel pov.**

Estábamos en el garaje de la casa de Lys, yo limpiaba mi guitarra mientras, Lysandro estaba poniendo comida en la mesa, estuvimos practicando casi todo el día y ya teníamos hambre.

-¡Buff!- suspiro Lysandro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y abría la cochera para ver como el sol se estaba ocultando.

- esto es aprovechar el día- dije con una sonrisa mientras cogía algo que llevarme a la boca.

- claro- me contesto Lys mientras sonreía.-comemos y practicamos una canción mas.

- si- le conteste simplemente.

-Castiel ¿esa no es Coti?- pregunto mientras señalaba en una dirección, yo mire rápidamente y si, en efecto estaba una tonta pelirroja hundida en sus pensamientos.

- la llamare- dijo Lys y en un segundo estaba en camino a la puerta del garaje, me importa una m***** su presencia ¿no? No espera ¡va a querer verme tocar! ¡oh sh**!

**Lysandro pov.**

Llamo con un grito y ella algo asustada mira a la dirección en la que venía, cuando me vio su boca se curvo en una sonrisa y patino hacia mi garaje.

- Hola Lys, lamento esto la verdad no me di cuenta que llegue hasta tu vecindario.

-pero que dices, un gusto tenerte aquí-

- "un gusto tenerte aquí"- dijo una voz en forma gangosa en forma de burla, en si la burla no era para mi, era para la invitada inesperada.

-repito, vete al diablo-le contesto a Castiel en respuesta.

- contigo al lado creo que ya estoy ahí.

Castiel desde que conoció a Coti la trato muy mal, y ella no se queda atrás pero se, que si alguna vez se separan y no pueden pelear se extrañarían de sobremanera.

-Coti, siéntate y tendrás una última función de la noche, exclusiva para ti.

- gracias Lys- la obligue a tomar asiento al lado de mi amigo, aunque se haya quejado.

**Castiel Pov.**

- No pienso tocar nada para la niñata- dije cruzando brazos y poniendo la cara que me caracteriza.

- ¡oh vamos! Castiel no seas así, yo le prometí a Coti que nos vería tocar- se quejó Lysandro, aiisshhh el le prometió no yo.

- pues no hubieras abierto la boca- lleve la mirada hacia la pelirroja tonta, ella le sacaba importancia al asunto y engullía la comida que Lys le había ofrecido, no se cómo come tanto y no engorda. Ella llevo la mirada a nosotros y nos sonrió luego con su pulgar en alto nos guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo.

- vamos Cast no seas asi, se que en el fondo quieres hacerlo- me dijo por última vez Lysandro.

Me agarro un tic en el ojo y luego de quemarme el coco acepte ¡pero solo una!

-bien ya comienza de una vez- gruñí poniendo mi guitarra en posición

**Coti Pov.**

Por fin pude ver a los chicos tocar, son geniales, luego quedamos charlando hasta que ya era muy tarde- debo irme chicos fue maravilloso verlos tocar- dijo mientras me deslizaba al garaje y me detenía allí.

-adiós Coti hasta luego- me saludo Lys.

-espera que te acompaño y de paso yo también e voy, adiós Lysandro nos vemos luego-

Dicho eso Castiel me acompaño hasta casa en completo silencio, cuando estábamos caminando solos en la calle, a veces no me dirigía palabra, era irritante pero a la vez… Algo tierno

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a todas/os l as/os que dejaron comentarios ¡de verdad lo agradezco mucho!_


	5. ¿Ciertas cosas?

_**Un nuevo capítulo de un verano patas arriba, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Declaimer: AS no es mio, este fic es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo =D**_

* * *

**Coti Pov.**

- ¿hola si? ¿Quién habla?- pregunte algo extrañada, quien llama a las 3 de la mañana un viernes. Tiene que agradecer que esté despierta, ya que estoy en una pillamada con mis amigas del instituto, Iris se va a Roma pasado mañana por dos semanas. Estaban todas, Kim, Violeta, Peggy, Melody, Rosalya y la homenajeada Iris.

- Evangeline Flawer Eirin- me llamaron por mi nombre, ese nombre que…-¿Quién habla?- todas las chicas estaban alrededor mío escuchando ya que lo tenía en altavoz.

-soy yo Marco ¿Qué ya te olvidaste tan rápido sosa?- esa voz, esa voz es la de ¡oh dios mío!

-que quieres- conteste fríamente, no me llama nunca y ahora se le ocurre hacerlo, ¿después de un año completo?

-ya no te enojes ¿si? Solo llamaba para hablar, por cierto escucho barullo-

-son mis amigas, y está en altavoz-

-¿crees que podemos hablar en privado querida?- me dijo gentilmente este chico.

-ya vuelvo chicas- dicho eso me fui a mi habitación, ya que todas estábamos en las bolsas de dormir en el living.

-¿qué quieres?-

- ya deja de tratarme así no tienes el derecho Eva- me dijo algo enojado.

- solo llámame Coti ¿es algo tan difícil?-

Hablamos mucho tiempo y al final me dijo la razón de la llamada.

-Me da igual, adiós- dicho eso le corte y fui donde mis senté y mire en un punto fijo, lo que acaba de pasar no lo acabo de procesar

-Coti amiga, ¿estás bien? ¿Quién era?- me pregunto Rosalya.

- no era nadie importante, no te preocupes- el ambiente era tenso, estaba claro que no me creían en lo más mínimo-veamos la película ¿sí?- me apresure a poner la película de terror que me recomendó Castiel, hace ya mucho tiempo nunca la había visto, me encantan las pelis de terror pero nunca las vería sola. Castiel nunca quiso acompañarme a verla ya que "terminaría arriba suyo"buscando protección y las chicas la verían si están todas juntas, la película en cuestión se llamaba "It"

Apenas empezó, Melody, Peggy y Violeta se abrazaron a las demás, Iris, Rosalya y yo, teníamos los tazones de palomitas mientras nos acomodábamos tranquilamente estábamos acostumbradas a estos tipos de filmes.

La película era terrorífica, ya nos estábamos asustando mucho, Mirábamos fijamente la pantalla y dábamos respingos casi todo el tiempo, aparte de algún que otro grito. Al finalizar las chicas estaban bastante asustadas, pero Iris tomo coraje y hablo.

-Chicas, que mejor para bajar el susto que… ¡una guerra de almohadas!- dicho eso me levanto del suelo y me golpeo con la dichosa arma yo tome una y golpee a todas y ellas siguieron el juego, pronto era una súper guerra de almohadas.

Nos divertimos mucho, después de la guerra jugamos videojuegos, tomamos chocolate caliente con galletitas caseras de Melody y llego la parte de cualquier pillamada femenina

- Y chicas la parte mas interesante de una pillamada ¿Cuál chico de te gusta?- dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- empieza tu Iris- le dije yo.

-Nah por el momento nadie- dijo tomando otra galleta, llevándola rápidamente a la boca.

-tu Violeta- prosiguió Rosalya.

-mmm…nadie-dudo, se nota la mentira a kilómetros.

-Peggy- dije yo-

- pues un chico pero no es del instituto, se llama Estefan.- no cuenten nada.-

-por supuesto esto se muere aquí- dijo Iris.- ¿Melody?

-pues ya saben…Nath- si Melody siempre le gusto Nath, lo malo es que solo la ve como amiga y eso a ella le duele.

-pues de mí no necesitan saber…por supuesto que es Leigh.-aclaro Rosalya, después fijo la vista en mi con una mirada traviesa, ohhhhh se lo que significa eso.

- no me gusta nadie, nadie es de mi gusto en el instituto- Rosalya me vio con cara de"no te la crees ni tu" y yo volví a negar solo que con un sonrojo muy notorio, estoy enamorada de alguien, pero el en cierto modo me ve como su saco de insultos.

-aun asi Dake y Ken babean por ti- me dijo Peggy.

- oh ya lo se, es algo molesto se que Ken solo siente admiración y Dake es un mujeriego de primera, aparte solo lo veo como amigos nada mas-

- oh mi querida alma en pena- suspiro Rosalya- se que al final del verano serás la mujer más feliz de la tierra- me abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba unas palabras al oído, a lo que yo me sonroje demasiado ¡chica loca!

Mire el reloj- ¡las 6 y media de la mañana!-grite en voz alta y todas miraron sorprendidas el tiempo paso muy rápido. Decidimos dormir, hasta que nuestro cuerpo pida levantarse…el cuerpo decidió levantarse a las 3 de la tarde y solo por que Leigh llamo a Rosalya, para saber de ella.

Nos alistamos, almuerzodesayunamos y me despedi de las chicas, luego me sente en el sillón y la preocupación de esa llamada volvió a mi-Marco…eres un idiota-

**Castiel Pov.**

Eran las 4 de la tarde del sábado, yo estaba esparcido en mi cama, y Demonio vino a tironearme de a mano sin lastimarme, parecía molesto… ¡cara**! ¡Me olvide de darle de comer y llevarlo al "baño"! me levante pesadamente mientras acariciaba sus orejas, solo espero que no me haya dejado una "sorpresa" en algún lugar.

Tome su tazón y lo llene con su comida favorita, luego comí un emparedado de lo que había y me vestí. Debía llevar a Demonio a hacer sus necesidades.

Salimos tranquilamente de la casa y fuimos directamente a nuestro lugar favorito, el parque de mascotas. Me senté en uno de los bancos mientras Demonio olisqueaba los alrededores. Y mi celular sonó a los minutos.

- hola Lysandro-dije a mi mejor amigo.

-Castiel, hola-

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ocurre?

- pues bastante bien… ¿y tú?-

-mmm… estoy en el parque de siempre, haciendo lo de siempre-

- estoy cerca, voy para allá- me corto y a los minutos se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado no sin antes saludar a Demonio.

-hola otra vez- dije yo.

- hola, quería hablarte de algo importante, respecto a la banda-

-soy todo oídos- le dije yo prestando más atención-

- pues ¿has visto ese bar en que queda cerca del centro comercial? ¿Ese bar gigante?-

- ¿el bar donde trabaja la niña?- porque todo tiene que ver con ella, lo que no tiene de feo lo tiene de chismosa.

- ese mismo, pues tiene un gran escenario y las grandes bandas de aquí han empezado ahí, Coti nos ha conseguido para tocar allí, es dentro de dos semanas, justo cuando ella comienza a trabajar ¿Qué te parece?-

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con ella?- le pregunte a Lys algo molesto, pienso que no estoy de vacaciones,-definitivamente necesito unas vacaciones de ella-

- vamos, nos aprecia mucho, y es una gran oportunidad-

-Ya que- dije tomando la correa de Demonio y caminando por el lugar mientras Lys y yo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia y sin darnos cuenta aparecimos frente al departamento de la razón de mis pesadillas.

- mira el departamento de Coti- comento Lys señalando dicho lugar.

- no jodas ¿en serio?- dije con una mano en la cara- vámonos a la…-

- vamos a saludar- antes de darme cuenta estábamos subiendo las escaleras del departamento – ohh mierda.-

Al llegar a la puerta, Lysandro estaba a punto de tocar pero unos gritos hicieron que se detuviese.

- ¡ya dije que no! ¡Deja de llamarme!- la voz de Coti parecía agitada como si hubiera llorado.

- ¿Qué le ocurrirá? Dije adelantándome a la puerta.

- ¡pues si ellos dijeron eso, que me lo digan ellos! ¡No tú! ¡No me hablas hace un año y me llamas para obligarme! ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Te odio!- parecía muy molesta y al terminar de hablar se escuchaban sollozos… ¡quien carajos la haya echo llorar se verá con mi puño!- ¡COTIII! ¿¡COTII ESTAS AHÍ!? ¡Abre ya mismo!

- ¿Castiel? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Snif- no me abrió solo estaba en la puerta con la mano en la perilla, iba a contestarle borde pero al saber que lloraba me contuve- soy yo, Castiel y también Lys.

- por favor-dijo con voz llorosa- no tengo deseos de hablar ¿no pueden venir más tarde?

-tendrás claro que la respuesta es no-

-Coti abre por favor- me ayudo Lys-

-no quiero que me vean así, yo después les contare- en ese momento sonaba su celular una vez más.

-¡YA BASTA ABRE!-empuje la puerta y se abrió al parecer no tenía llave, que genial

- Lys y yo buscamos con la mirada y la encontramos en un rincón tapando su cara con ambas manos, ocultándose de nosotros.

-Eva-no pude terminar, ella me interrumpió.

-¡Coti! ¡Soy Coti! Snif…váyanse por favor-se ocultó más, ella no quería que vieran su cara roja del llanto.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, estaba en la mesita y antes que Coti lo agarrara yo fui más rápido.

- ¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES!-Grite con toda la furia mientras empujaba y alejaba a Coti de su celular.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado, muchas cosas empecé a imaginar ¿será un tipo que la acosa o amenaza? ¿Algún ex novio?

-¡no te acerques a Coti! ¡o te la veras conmigo!-grite yo.

-jajaja no sabía que la sosa tuviera novio*vaya parece que de este tipo me hablo ella*-

-Cállate-dije con mucho odio-

- ¡Basta Castiel! Me empujo y caí de bruces al suelo con la pelirroja encima, ella corto el teléfono y se alejó unos pasos de mí, luego se escucharon unos sollozos fuertes.

-iré a preparar te- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Lys.

-Coti, ya me cansaste dime quien es- me acerque a ella, odio verla llorar, odio verla sufrir, ODIO que la molesten…odio que me la quiten. Ella acerco su mano a la mía, y mis mejillas se colorearon al igual que las de ellas.

-Gracias Castiel- dicho eso me abrazo fuertemente, ambos en el suelo de rodillas. Deje que sus lágrimas salieran y trate de mandarle todo el compañerismo posible abrazándola y atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Lys hacia como si no pasara nada, como si el estuviera solo.

Tras tranquilizarla, ella se sentó junto a nosotros a tomar un te, que preparo Lys, todavía sin mirarnos nos dijo- se llama Marco… y es mi hermano mayor- yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que Lys- por alguna razón me dijo… algunas cosas y no se por qué-

-¿qué tipo de cosas?- dije con algo de odio en mi voz, ella solo miro para abajo y Lys me hizo una mirada para que no la presione.

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado!**_


	6. Parque de diversiones

_**Un nuevo capítulo de un verano patas arriba, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Declaimer: AS no es mio, este fic es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo =D**_

* * *

**Coti Pov.**

**Querido diario:**

Desde que paso el accidente con mi hermano, prácticamente tengo un guardaespaldas, a Castiel solo le faltan las gafas, y cada vez que me suena el teléfono Castiel está vigilando quien era, por favor, la única me llaman son las chicas, tal vez algún que otro

Mi hermano no llamo nunca más, me parece raro.

Hoy era un día bastante normal, no tuve ganas de salir, pronto comenzare a trabajar y quiero descansar, pero llego una llamada.

-hola… ¡Castiel aléjate! ¡Es Rosalya!-le grite molesta.

-¡cállate no me grites niña!- me grito el.

-¡cállate tu!- le seguí- ¿Qué pasa Rosalya?- pregunte mientras empujaba a Castiel a otro lado.

-¿estas con Castiel? ¿Interrumpo algo?-Rosalya tiraba una sonrisita muy extraña, yo me sonroje bastante, esta chica me sacaba de mis casillas, yo me tire en mi cama y tape mi rostro para que Castiel no vea mi estado.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?-pregunte yo.

-llamaba para ver si querías ir al parque de diversiones pero veo que no..-no pudo seguir pues la interrumpí.

-¡claro! Debo relajarme, después de todo comienzo a trabajar dentro de poco y tendré pocas vacaciones.

- oh ¡cierto! Por qué trabajas chica es verano – dijo indignada Rosalya.

-¿para sobrevivir?- le dije yo.

-oh bueno ¿vendrás o no?-

-¡niña! ¡Tengo hambre! – me grito Castiel desde la cocina, ha adquirido la costumbre que le haga de comer mientras esta aquí.

-¡vete al diablo Castiel! - grite yo.

-¡vete tu! Oooh pizza-

-iré allá ¿a qué hora?- le pregunte.

- a las 4, nos vemos entonces.- me dijo Rosalya cortando la comunicación.

-Castiel, esta es la última vez que te cocinare, si me dices esto una vez más te tirare por la ventana y adiós al guardaespaldas.

-¿de qué guardaespaldas hablas?-

- ¿me podrías decir por qué te veo la cara TODO el día desde la última semana?- dije yo medio riéndome.

- deja de joderme- dijo ayudándome a sacar los elementos para hacer una pasta con salsa Bolognesa.

Castiel me daba conversación, o mas bien burlas, mientras yo cocinaba, luego puso la mesa cuando yo terminaba el almuerzo y juntos nos sentamos a comer.

-a las cuatro iré al parque de diversiones, Rosalya me ha invitado- dije yo mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿y a mí que?- pregunto el con una sonrisa.

- es para que te largues-dije yo sonriendo.

-linfa formad de echarfme-dijo con comida en la boca-¿holfa?- a Castiel le sonó el teléfono- oh ¿Qué pasa?...¿el parque? Me parece bien, … si lo se… está bien adiós. Creo que todavía no te desases de mi niña-dijo en burla.

-si ya veo...-mire para abajo, y luego sonreí-Castiel… gracias-

-deja de decir gracias a todo ¿sabes? Ya me hartas-dijo sonrojado y levantándose bruscamente mientras se llevaba los platos.

* * *

**Castiel Pov**

-iré a mi casa a ponerme más cómodo- le dije a la niña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-adiós, nos vemos allá-la niña estaba distraída viendo que podía ponerse, ¿Por qué no se arregla como siempre y ya?

Llegue a mi casa y me puse mis habituales ropas, solo que no lleve mi fiel chaqueta. Aparecí en el parque como a las 4:05 ja un nuevo record, nunca llego tan temprano, vi a Lys,Leigh y a su novia que miraban los alrededores, quizá esperando a la niñita y a mi.

-¡hola Castiel!- Rosalya me vio, yo me acerque y salude a todos, junto con Lysandro me aleje un poco y comenzamos a ver churradas mientras la "señorita siempre llego tarde"…pues llegaba.

-¡HOLA!-dijo una voz agotada del tanto correr, yo ni me voltee, era la señorita "llegotardeatodoslados"

-¡Hola!-Grito Rosalya abrazando a la chica-¿Por qué tardas tanto zopenca?-

-es que…-trato de decir Coti pero yo la interrumpí.

-¿Qué te impresionas? Llega tarda hasta cuando tiene que ir al baño-Me burle yo, ella solo inflo sus mofletes y decidió ignorar el comentario, tironeando a Rosalya hacia algún puesto del parque.

-¿Por qué siempre la tratas así?-me pregunto Lysandro.

-como si ella me tratara tan bien, además…es divertido-dije con una sonrisa.

Paseamos por todo el lugar y subimos a atracciones sin importancia, luego el pozo sin fondo se quejó de hambruna y fuimos a un puesto de comida rápida.

-siéntense chicas, nosotros pagaremos-Escucho a Leigh decir, yo abro los ojos como platos, se lo que come la niña y es muy caro…

-está bien dividiremos el pago en tres-Dijo Lys.

-pero…pero ¡la niña es un…una cosa que no para de comer nunca! ¡Nos fundiremos!-reclame yo.

-Castiel, no está bien hablar así de una señorita-Dijo Lys.

-¿señorita? -¿Es una broma? pensé.

- si tanto te preocupa fundirte, paga la comida de Coti y la tuya-Lysandro y Leigh rieron porque sabían que en dinero ganaban ellos.

- ustedes me están timando-dije yo.

-pues te hubieras quedado callado-me dijeron los hermanitos llevándose la comida de ellos y Rosa.

-a la mierda-pensé comprando lo que se que le gusta a la niña, un maxi combo, con papas fritas dobles gaseosa doble, mi impaciencia al doble…lo único que no se duplicaba era mi billetera.

-¡gracias Castiel!- dijo al llevarle la gran comida, todos la miraban raro…una persona tan delgada y que coma como ella lo hace…es para envidiar.

Todos comimos hablando con cosas sin importancia, pero me quedo mudo al ver como una mano se colaba en mi bolsillo, era la mano de la Niña, me había devuelto lo que gasto en su comida-toma, no quiero que gastes tanto, se lo que cuesta esto-me susurro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Le iba a tirar el dinero en la cara, no necesito caridad, pero sonrió de una forma que no me pude negar, mas después de unas palabras-cierra tu trasero porque si no aceptas el dinero, Castiel se convertirá en Castiela-yo asentí y sonreí, amenaza sádica…común en ella.

Caminamos por el parque una vez más, hacia la atracción más espectacular creada: la montaña rusa, Rosa pidió ir y yo la alenté, a Lys y Leigh le daba igual todo, pero Coti se quedó clavada en su lugar y tan pálida como una hoja de papel, yo la mire y reí, mientras Rosalya la tironeaba a la atracción.

-¡NO!- grito Coti.

-¿Qué te pasa tonta? ¿le tienes miedo a esto?-dije riendo.

-no es eso es que… es que llevo bolso y se me pueden caer las cosas.-

- yo no subiré, te tengo las cosas-Dijo Leigh ofreciendo ayuda.

-¡si! Ahora podrás subir-Grito Rosa, Coti estaba con cara de fotografía, mientras era arrastrada por Rosa a la atracción.

Esperamos un poco y era nuestro turno, yo iba a subir con Lys pero de la nada, salió Rosalya y me empujo, luego se sentó ella.

-¿Qué haces Rosalya?-dije bastante molesto.

-siéntate con Coti yo me sentare con Lys-dijo ella simplemente.

-pero…-

-ya comenzara la atracción siéntate-me volvió a decir. Yo me senté al lado de una gelatina, más cuando se comenzó a mover, Niñadebil se agarró fuertemente a las barandas-

-¿porque le tienes tanto miedo? Qué tontería-dije yo.

-ufff. Es que…cuando era pequeña y me subí aquí por primera vez toda emocionada, tuve la mala suerte de que la montaña tenia fallos. Quedamos atrapados cabeza abajo y le agarre pánico a las montañas por eso-dijo aun temblando.

-¿Qué? ¡y por qué no le dijiste antes demente!-le grite yo, mientras intentaba que no sacaran de aquí.

-¡cállate la boca cosa amorfa!-me grito ella.

Yo solo la mire, después de todo ya era tarde para salir, solo espero que no muera de un infarto.

-solo cierra los ojos, esto terminara rápido- le dije yo calmadamente cuando estábamos llegando a la cima, ella por primera vez en su vida me hizo caso, cerro sus ojos y se agarró fuertemente a las barandas, mire al vagón de Rosalya y Lys, me miraban con sonrisas y con pulgares levantados, yo fruncí el ceño y opte por mirar al frente, todos están dementes.

* * *

**Coti Pov.**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y cuando comenzaron las volteretas no pude evitar gritar, pero no como los demás, que gritaban por la diversión, no, yo gritaba del miedo. Mi corazón se paró por momentos y no pude evitar que lagrimas cayeran.

**Castiel Pov.**

¿De verdad le tenía tanto miedo a estas cosas? Me sonroje, me daba mucha lastima verla así, era una chica tan fuerte y temperamental, era graciosa, loca, comilona… ¡qué carajo pienso!

Solo se me ocurrió una sola cosa.

Lentamente acerco mi mano a la suya, y la agarro fuertemente. Ella me miro con confusión y luego me dio una sonrisa, seguido de unas gracias…..para después de romper mi tímpano con otro de sus gritos.

La vuelta termino y un fideo andante se paseaba por quién sabe dónde, ya que no tenía un camino fijo, se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha buscando apoyo, Rosalya la sostuvo antes que callera al piso.

-me siento mal…-dijo la pelirroja, me acerque algo preocupado, y la tome de sus hombros-necesito…necesito-me empujo con fuerza y casi caigo para atrás solo que Lys puso su cuerpo para que no me diera una hostia.-¡alguien me puede decir para que mierda me preocupo! ¡Me trata como un saco de patatas!

-¿te preocupas?-me dijo Rosalya ilusionada.

-¿saco de patatas?-Dijo Lys.

-pareces una mujer en su periodo-termino Leigh.

-suficiente me voy a mi….-Mire hacia la niña, estaba vomitando dentro de un contenedor.

-¡Coti!-grito Rosalya mientras corría a donde ella.

-Rosa…-antes que pueda continuar su rostro volvió al contenedor.

-UHHH-dijimos los chicos mientras poníamos una cara de dolor.

-ufff- dijo Coti mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué divertido fue no?- le dije riéndome en su rostro.

-¡ya madura!-le grite.

-¡ya cállate!-dijo dándome una suave empujada.-Rosa, chicos me iré a casa, no tengo muchas fuerzas ya, pero ustedes quédense, aun es tempranito, ha y por cierto antes que digan que no, es una orden.- que carácter podrido tiene esta.

- pero me llamas apenas llegues.-Le dijo Rosalya.

-está bien- dicho eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a todos, cuando llego a mi, le arrebataba mi rostro, solo para jugar un rato.

-ya Castiel, madura de una vez-dijo riendo, me tomo desprevenido, agarro mi remera para acercarme a ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla-eres un menso-dijo por ultimo ella antes de salir mi mejilla, y mi ceño se fruncio, esta mujer esta...loca. Pense mientras mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Y con esto termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los rewiews, de verdad me pone feliz, y me anima a seguir.**

**¡nos vemos! **


End file.
